


Love before marriage（Chinese translation）

by LVXH09



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVXH09/pseuds/LVXH09
Summary: 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个小心心和推荐吧！
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Love before marriage（Chinese translation）

“何。。。何九华，我们是不是发展得太快了。”怀里的人儿脸红红的，低着头不敢看他，只露出一个黑色的小脑袋，像只把头插在雪里假装别人看不见的小企鹅。

何九华吻了吻小孩儿的发顶，坐在床上，托起他的小脑袋，直视他的眼睛，一腔温柔地道：“熙熙，我们现在是合法夫夫，今晚是我们的洞房花烛夜。”

大手从脸上滑落，白皙细长的手指缓缓落在尾椎骨处，而后继续向敏感地带滑去，轻柔地抚着。  
柔软的唇舌隔着衣服贴上了乳珠，有一下没一下地舔舐着。

“唔。。。别。。。难受。。”小孩儿敏感，受不了刺激，扭动身子想要避开，却又不自觉地挺起胸膛想要得到更多爱抚。

扣子被一颗颗地解开，衣物一件件地被褪去，散乱地被丢在地上。

手指在穴口处徘徊，继而温柔又坚定地缓缓插了进去，渐渐深入肠壁。

“别，何九华。。。你给我拿出去！”感受到危险的尚九熙扭动着身子往前爬，想要逃开，却被何九华拽了回来。

“熙熙乖，忍一忍，不然你吃不下，一会儿该叫疼了！”将人牢牢箍在怀里，手指在穴口缓缓抽插，做着扩张。怀里的人儿渐渐动了情，几滴肠液顺着手指被带了出来，淫靡又艳丽。

穴口渐渐传来空虚瘙痒的感觉，似是等待着什么插入，尚九熙禁不住情欲的折磨，忍不主开口祈求：“九。。九华。。。我要。。。”

“宝贝儿要什么，说出来就给你。”何九华知道小人儿早已情动，却故意逗弄着不满足他。挺着性器在后穴口不住地摩擦，却不进去。

小孩儿说不出口，红着脸转过头想自力更生，去被何九华的粗长吓到了，之前醉酒意识不清醒，如今看着这么大一根性器挺立着，不由地有些害怕，奈何情欲又深深地折磨着他，让人陷入两难的境地。

何九华看着小孩怯怯的表情，腹下一紧，粗长不由得涨得更大了。不再忍者，将人翻了个身，将双腿压向人肩膀，狠狠挺了进去。

“啊——”进入的时候两个人同时叫了出来。

何九华是爽得，紧致的内壁牢牢包裹着他的火热，让人难以行进。尚九熙却是疼得冒出了泪花，即便扩张过，幼小的穴口吞下何九华的性器也是不易。

不想身下的小孩禁受太多的痛苦，何九华温柔地吸吮着乳尖，试图让人放松下来，手也伸到两人的交合处，缓缓揉捏着大腿内侧的肌肤。待感觉到更多肠液分泌出来，才开始慢慢挺动。

“唔，嗯。。快。。快点儿！”渐渐得了趣的尚九熙开始不满何九华的缓慢抽动，不禁催促道。本来还体谅着小孩难受，特意放慢速度的何九华哪忍得了。立刻提臀一个深顶，开始大开大合地草干起来。每一下都又深又狠地挺弄着，让尚九熙很快就败下阵来。

“不。。不行了，你慢点儿，我要射了！”过多的快感席卷大脑，在脑海中炸开一朵朵烟花，伴随着一阵软嫩的娇吟，尚九熙直接被干得射了出来，何九华手上多了一滩白浊。将白浊涂在人乳尖上，两朵红梅伴着白浊再配上小孩儿通粉的身子，在何九华看来就是一副世间最美的画卷。

“叫声老公我就慢点儿！”看着高潮后大喘气的小人，何九华更加狠狠挺弄着，还特意在人耳边敏感处不住呼气，激得身下的人儿阵阵战栗。

“老，呵，老公，你慢点儿。。。”

小孩儿因情欲嗓音带着几分喑哑，混着几声娇喘，让何九华更兴奋了。

不顾小孩儿的惊呼，体内的粗长破开肠壁向更深处狠狠顶弄着。

“何。。何九华，你就是个大骗子!"尚九熙带着几分哭腔大喊道。

“宝贝儿乖，你会快乐的，哥哥带你爽上天。”说完跟个打桩机似得在尚九熙体内冲刺。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊~”尚九熙被一阵阵高潮弄得快疯了，自己仿佛置身云端，一阵高潮还未平复又被送上高潮，直到自己最后射无可射，何九华才狠狠冲刺了几下，交代在了人体内。

尚九熙早就累得一根手指也动不了了，立刻昏睡了过去，何九华吻了吻陷入沉睡的小人，也不拿出自己的性器，就这么抱着尚九熙也进入了梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个小心心和推荐吧！


End file.
